Girl of Rubber, Girl of Dimond
by Pixie Child
Summary: There's this thing at the the Grindstone and it could be kind of fun. Mindee Cuckoo/Rubbermaid
1. Mindee

**Fandom**: Marvel - New X-Men (II)  
**Pairing**: Mindee Cuckoo/Andrea Margulies (Rubbermaid)  
**Timeline**: Early on, sometime in the first ten issues  
**Summary**: There's this thing at the the Grindstone and it could be kind of fun.  
**Beta**: none  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

* * *

"Mindee! Wait up!" Andrea hurried down the hall, weaving in between the other students, chasing after the blonde girl. The Cuckoo glanced back but kept moving with the crowd until she reached the closest stairwell and ducked inside.

_*In here.*_ She called with her mind. She watched Andrea pause, confused. The telepath waved, attracting her attention and the younger girl grinned and quickly made her way over to her.

"Mindee. Hey, thanks." Andrea paused and squinted. "You _are_ Mindee, right?" She asked, a little unsure.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. I mean, I usually think I can tell, but sometimes, I'm not sure, you know?"

"It's fine, Andrea. Actually, you're one of the few people here who bothers to try."

"Of course I try." Mindee smiled as Rubbermaid shrugged shyly. "Just because you guys look the same doesn't mean you _are_ the same."

"Thank you."

"Um... your welcome?" Andrea began to fidget. She resisted the urge to look into the girl's mind.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly. Andrea shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering..." She shifted. "Do you like coffee?"

"Not really, no. Do you?" She asked, surprised. She thought she remembered Andrea once saying that she hated coffee almost as much as evil mutants attacking the school.

"No." The younger mutant grinned, clearly embarrassed. "But I like hot chocolate. And most places that serve coffee also serve hot chocolate. And see, the Grindstone is having this thing on Friday. Kind of like a poetry reading, I guess. I know it sounds a little silly, but Victor is going to read something and I thought it could be kind of fun. Would you want to go?"

"I think it would be okay." Rubbermaid beamed. "I'll ask my sisters-" Mindee watched Andrea's face fall.

"Oh. Okay." Andrea looked down again. "Sure."

"Actually, I won't. I just remembered that they have something they're doing on Friday." She lied and watched Andrea's face light back up. "But I want to go."

"Okay, cool." She bubbled, bouncing on her toes. "Do you want to meet there?"

"Actually, I would rather walk with you, if that's okay." If possible, Andrea's smile grew even larger.

"Okay!" She giggled. "Friday."

"It's a date." She nodded again, a blush spreading across her face.

"Okay... Oh! Shoot. I have history now." Andrea turned and bolted. Mindee watched her go, amused, and even though she wasn't trying to go into her mind, she couldn't help but pick up what the elastic mutant was unintentionally broadcasting.

_*I have a date.*_


	2. Andrea

**Timeline**: Right after _Mindee_; Early on, sometime in the first ten issues  
**A/N**: I don't really like Phoebe all that much. I'm not sure why.  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
**First Posted**: July 13, 2010

* * *

Mindee is checking her hair in their vanity when her sisters come in the room.

_*What are you doing?*_

"Getting ready." Mindee answers Celeste verbally.

_*Where are we going?*_

"_I_ am going out." She tells them firmly. "_You_ are staying here."

Celeste and Phoebe stare at her, but she has her mind firmly closed. Or she thought she did until Celeste pointed at her and squealed. "You have a date!" She bubbled. "That's so cool! Who with?"

Phoebe makes a face. "Andrea." She says distastefully, although if it's because she has to answer verbally, who Mindee is going out with or a combination of the two, she's unsure. Not that it matters.

"Rubbermaid?" Celeste asks. "How do you know?" She looks at Mindee, clearly hurt at having been left out. "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"She didn't tell me either, Celeste." Phoebe rolls her eyes. "Andrea's been broadcasting it for the last two days." She crosses her arms and her scowled deepens. "We could do better."

This time, Mindee rolls her eyes. "Good. Go get your own date and leave me alone. I like Andrea."

"I like her, too." Celeste adds in her sister's defence.

_*Thanks, Celeste.*_ Mindee says in her mind pointedly. "And you don't have to like her, Phoebe, you just have to accept that _I_ like her."

"I don't _dislike_ Andrea," Phoebe huffs, "I just don't see the appeal."

"I like that she's so sincere, there's no head games or double meanings with her. She's sweet and unpretentious."

"So's a puppy."

Mindee's hands go to her hips and she glairs at Phoebe. "Why are you being such a bitch? You sound like Miss Frost."

Celeste giggles at the appalled look Phoebe gets. "She has a point. You're being pretty mean."

"Well..." Phoebe trails off. "Fine. Go, have fun with puppy girl." Mindee is ready to snap back, but Phoebe is smiling at her. She laughs happily and kisses them both on the cheek, first Phoebe, then Celeste.

"'Bye!"

_*Have fun, we won't wait up.*_ Her sisters chime after her as she takes off down the hall.


End file.
